Daughter
by Revy47
Summary: One shot about what I think would happen if Bella had a daughter then die, and her daughter having an abusive father. very OOC, rated T for mentions of abuse. Also just shows Emmett and Emma as friends.


**E POV (Emma POV)-**

I sit on the bench and pull my knees to my chest; recess isn't a very fun time for me. I don't have any friends, and it always hurts to run around and play. The student teacher, Emmett, walks over, "Hi, I'm Emmett!" I nod, "I'm Emma…Emma Swan."

"Can I sit here?" I nod, and he sits next to me, "You know, if I didn't have to do this for school I really wouldn't be here." "Then why do you even go to school if you don't want to do what you're told?" I ask, yawning.

"How old are you? You don't sound like a six year old," Emmett mutters. "That's just what my father tells me," I say softly. "So, where'd you get that bruise?" He asks, pointing to the mark on my cheek, "I fell out of bed," I mutter, looking down at the muddy ground.

He laughs, "You sound just like a girl I used to know!" I smile softly, "Is that a good thing?" "Yeah, that's a really good thing." He stops, "So, who's your mom?" I look up at the dark and cloudy sky, "My mommy died when I was born, her name was Isabella, but people always called her Bella…that's what father told me."

"Bella?" Emmett asks, sounding shocked, "Yeah, did you know my mommy?" "No, it's just…that name was familiar…so, what about your dad?" "My father is nice…but he's always saying that mommy never loved him." The bell rings and we go back inside.

**EM (Emmett POV)-**

_Bella died…and Emma is her daughter, she looks kind of like her. We were gone so long…ten years, and if Emma's only six, then Bella died when she was at least twenty-four._

I shake my head, and watch Emma walk into the school, she's the smallest. She's short, and thin, she looks so fragile…I need to tell Edward.

Walking over to my Jeep, I hop in and drive down to the high school; it would be lunch time by now. I pull up, and park my Jeep next to Edwards Volvo. I start thinking about the bruise on Emma's cheek; it looked like somebody hit her, not like she fell out of bed.

If I was human I know my head would be hurting by the amount I'm thinking. Rose is sitting next to Alice, and an empty chair. I sit down, "A little girl? Really?" Edward asks, "What's so special?"

He became suck a dick after we came back, just because he can't see Bella, "That's not true! She's happier like this," he mutters. "Yeah, happier in the ground," I almost yell, he looks up at me, "what're you talking about?" "That little girl was Emma, she's six, and Bella's daughter. Bella died six years ago when Emma was born. Apparently, Emma's dad always tells her how much her mom never loved him."

Alice starts to cry, "What does Emma look like?" "Long brown hair with light red and blonde streaks, her eyes are a deep brown with streaks of gold, and green. She's really tiny, but she had this bruise on her cheek, and it looked like somebody hit her, even though she said she fell out of bed."

**After school-**

Edward speeds off, not waiting for us, Alice says he's going to the cemetery to find Bella's grave. Suddenly her eyes glaze over, Jasper holds her, "What is it Alice? What do you see?" He asks quietly.

"That little girl…she's gonna…get hit by a car." My eyes go wide, "Emma?" I ask, and she only nods.

**Ed POV (Edward POV)-**

I speed down the high way towards the Forks Cemetery; my Bella is dead, leaving behind a daughter, and a husband who she probably never loved. As I get closer to the cemetery, a little girl is crossing the street; she's the same description as Emmett told us, and what I saw.

As she crosses, a car comes speeding down the other way, not paying attention to what they're doing. My eyes go wide, I can't let her die. At vampire speed, I get out of my car, and grab Emma. Her eyes are closed; she must think she's dead.

"Hey, are you alright?" I ask, setting her down, she looks up at me…she looks so much like Bella, "Yes, thank you…I'm Emma, Emma Swan." "You have the same name as your mother," "you knew my mommy?" I nod, "How come you don't have the same last name as your father?" "Because he didn't want people to know I wasn't his."

My eyes go wide; he doesn't want to take responsibility for his own daughter? That's when I realize I can't read her mind either, just like Bella. "Are you going home?" She shakes her head, "No, I'm going to see mommy," "how about I take you? I'm going to see her too." She nods, and follows me to my Volvo.

We walk into the cemetery, with Emma running down the dirt path. She trips, and falls, sending the couple of flowers she picked at the entrance flying in all directions. I laugh lightly, when she doesn't get up, I walk over, and get down next to her, she's crying.

"What is it?" I ask, helping her sit up. The bottom of her baby blue dress rides up to reveal several bruises of varying degrees, "Nothing, my ankle just hurts." She sniffs. I lightly grab her dress, and she freezes, "Emma, what happened?" I ask, "You can tell me…I was best friends with your mom," she looks up at me.

"I won't let anyone know you told me," I smile. She looks down, "Promise you won't tell? Un-unless you have to?" I nod, "My father…he always gets mad, and hits me…last night he threw me down the stairs, and my arm was slammed in the door." My eyes go wide, "You _**father**_, did this to you?" I hiss, she nods.

We put the flowers on Bella's grave, and we go back to my Volvo, "Bella, my father is a doctor, can he look at your arm? It could be broken." She nods, "Okay…but, I have to be home very soon! If I'm not home on time then he'll beat me again!"

"Don't worry, if any of us have a say in it, you'll never have to see him again." I mutter, and speed off.

**C POV (Carlisle POV)-**

I walk into the house, and Alice is holding onto Jasper, if she could cry I know she would be, "Alice, what is it?" I ask, walking over, "B-Bella's dead!" She shrieks, this takes me off guard, "What? When did this happen?" I ask, looking around, Emmett looks down, "Six years ago, when she had Emma," "Emma?" I ask, just then Edward walks through the door, holding the hand of a little girl who looks like a mini Bella.

Emmett immediately perks up and runs over, "Emma!" He yells, and picks her up, she grimaces, "Emmett!" Edward yells, and he sets her down. "Hi Emmett," she smiles softly, "I didn't know you lived with Eddie," "hey! How come she can call you that, but I can't?" He pouts.

Emma laughs lightly, "Because Eddie likes me more than you!" She grins, and looks up at Edward, "Right?" He laughs, "You could say that." Then he looks up at me, and I arch an eyebrow, "Emma, would you like to show Emmett what happened to your arm?"

This makes her eyes go wide with fear, "It's okay, we won't let him hurt you," I walk over, and bend down to her level, she can't be any more than six. She sets her back pack down, and rolls the sleeves of the dirty blue dress up.

My eyes go wide, her arms are completely covered in bruises, and you can't see any of her pale skin. Although, one part of her arm is red and swollen, "What happened?" I ask her, "My father pushed me down the stairs, and slammed my arm in the door."

"Emma, when did he do this?" "This morning, he got mad at me…but, he had his girlfriend put make up on my neck, and face…even though you can still see this bruise." She says quietly.

Emmett picks her up, "Don't worry Emma, we won't let him hurt you anymore!" I can see that he's seething mad at her so called 'father'.

We take her up to my study; she lets Emmett stay with her. I help her pull her dress off, and what I see shocks me. Her stomach is wrapped entirely up in gauze, "What happened here?" I ask, "Father stabbed me with a knife," "how long ago was this?" "A month," she says quietly. I look further down, her inner tights are a deeper purple than her other bruises, and their very raw…that bastard.

"Emma, what happened to your thighs?" I ask, not wanting to know the answer, "Father…he does that when Jenny doesn't want to go to bed with him, and sometimes he lets his friends do it too." "When does he do this Emma?" "Now it's every night," she cries.

Emmett picks her up, and holds her after I get her arm casted, and her ribs taped. She has seven broken and fractured ribs.

She pulls on one of Emmett's shirts, and lies down in his bed. She out within seconds. Next thing I know I can hear Edward on the phone, "How was she pregnant before she married him...I still don't understand what you're trying…" His eyes go wide, "That…how is it possible?" He hangs up, and walks up the stairs, "What is it?" I ask, looking from him to Emma, "I called Charlie, Bella got pregnant before we left, when she was with me…"

"Edward," I sigh, "don't tell me you left Bell after you had sex with her." He sighs, and runs a hand through his hair, "Charlie says she was gonna tell me, but we left before she could…that means I've got a daughter." Edward looks over at the sleeping child.

A small smile creeps onto her face, and her eyes open; their now a bright green color.

**E POV (Emma POV) –**

I wake up, and look up at Emmett, "Holy crap! Look at your eyes!" I back up from him, "I'm sorry, they change colors a lot…last night they were red." He grins, "Well, come on, I bet you're hungry." I nod and we walk down the hall. "I can't believe Emma's my daughter." I look back, "Who said that?" I ask. "Nobody said anything Emma."

I turn around, "No! Eddie! You said it!" I whine, "How could I be your daughter?" His eyes go wide, "Emma, I didn't say that, I thought that." I feel my cheeks heat up, "I'm sorry!" I look down, "That happens sometimes…and I can't tell if people say it, or think it…I'm really sorry." "Can you hear what I'm thinking now?" I shake my head.

"It comes and goes, sometimes I can do it all day, sometimes I can't do it at all." "Is there anything else you can do Emma?" I look up at Edward, "I'm still the same size I was when I was four…and I can run faster than everyone at school, and I can lift really heavy things."

"Let's race!" Emmett yells. I grin, "Okay!" "First one to the kitchen wins! Ready, set, go!" He yells, and I take off running. I make it there before Emmett, I yawn when he makes it, "What took you so long?" He starts to whine, "You cheated!" I shrug, and Edward walks up.

"So…are you really my daddy?" I ask, looking between him and then floor, "Yes, apparently I am." "What's gonna happen to me?" I ask keeping my eyes to the floor, "What do you mean? You'll be staying here. I am your father, and that gives me guardianship rights over you."

"Oh…so…I get to stay with you guys?" I ask quietly, and all of them nod. Now, I've got a family that really does love me.


End file.
